Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$26$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$99$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$99$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $99$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $99$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $26 \geq $99$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $99 - $26 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $73 $ $x \geq \dfrac{73}{10} \approx 7.30$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.30$ up to $8$ Kevin must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.